The present invention relates to the general field of dietetic and/or cosmetic food supplements. The invention is also directed toward a cosmetic treatment process and in particular an action against cellulite. The invention thus relates firstly to the very general field of treating obesity.
The therapeutic objective as regards obesity is well defined: it is a matter either of allowing the individual to lose a significant amount of weight, or of helping the individual to maintain the lowest desirable weight level.
Several types of approach have been envisaged to date.
Nutritional approaches are directed toward reducing the energy supply in the form of foods. This may be achieved by drastically reducing the energy supplies or by replacing high-energy nutrients with others that are lower in energy: such as indigestible replacement fats, structured triglycerides with reduced assimilation or non-assimilable dietary fiber.
Therapeutic approaches may have various targets.
Reducing the food intake may be the first objective. Reducing the food intake may be attempted by the use of anorexigenic substances, the short-term effects of which are shown, but the duration of use of which is limited on account of adverse side effects. Specifically, very few of these products can truly by used and their long-term efficacy remains a matter of considerable discussion. New molecules are under evaluation or may reach this stage in the near future, but their value still remains to be shown.
A second objective may be to increase the energy expenditure by using heat-generating substances acting at the central or peripheral level. The use of these substances still remains limited.
A third objective is to reduce the assimilation of dietary fats, or even possibly that of carbohydrates. This is a more recent approach which is gaining in interest. Reducing the assimilation of dietary fats may be obtained either by reducing the activity of the digestive enzymes concerned, or by modifying the properties of the interfaces transporting the lipid molecules, emulsions, vesicles or micelles.
The present invention relates firstly to a dietetic and/or cosmetic food supplement with antilipase properties for oral administration. This food supplement is characterized in that it comprises a grape extract which is rich or enriched in polyphenols.
According to one particular characteristic of the present invention, the food supplement advantageously comprises from 30% to 90% by weight of polyphenols.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the food supplement contains from 10% to 60% by weight of proanthocyanidols.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the food supplement contains from 0.001% to 0.1% by weight of trans-resveratrol.
The grape extracts used in accordance with the present invention may be obtained either from grape marc or from grape pips and/or from grape seed shells and/or optionally from grape stalks.
In general, the grape extracts contain polyphenols and in particular proanthocyanidols and anthocyanosides.